


Races

by mylucidskin (alyelle)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyelle/pseuds/mylucidskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://joelie.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://joelie.livejournal.com/"><b>joelie</b></a> and <a href="http://daisakura.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://daisakura.livejournal.com/"></a><b>daisakura</b> for the beta. Any errors are mine, not theirs.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Races

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://joelie.livejournal.com/profile)[**joelie**](http://joelie.livejournal.com/) and [](http://daisakura.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://daisakura.livejournal.com/)**daisakura** for the beta. Any errors are mine, not theirs.

They‘ve raced since junior high began, from the corner, up the stairs to the front door. The same race every afternoon. They don’t speak of it, but the competition is fierce, and it’s now that they feel almost like a real brother and sister.

He usually lets her win, in first by a few steps. She's silently smug, her school bag already tossed by the stairs as he enters. Their parents aren’t home. They’re never home, and they begin another race. Her tongue, his teeth, and the walls colliding against their backs. She’s etching crimson crescents into his shoulder blades, and he’s drowning in soft golden strands of summer.

They don’t speak of this either, though the competition is ferocious, and it’s now that they forget they’re brother and sister.


End file.
